Rise of the Guardians Fanfic: Simply Introverted
by FictionLover987
Summary: A girl (you) who despises snow, meets Jack Frost, thinks he's crazy at first, as he doesn't really leave a good impression, and eventually falls in love with the adorable winter spirit we all know and love. xD
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost X Reader

You _hate_ snow. It was freezing. Pointless, really. Yeah, sure, people liked playing in it. But all they _really_ got from it was a cold. That, and "happy memories." But nobody really cared about memories in the end. Not _here_ anyways. And they _definitely_ didn't care about me, you think.

You're an orphan, but you've never really thought much about it. Yeah, you were curious as to what your parents were like. But you've obviously been much better without them, since the woman who ran the orphanage had found you with bruises and scratches all over your body. You were only a few months old, dumped on the steps of the run-down orphanage building.

People were so _fake, _and you hated it. You just ended up pushing people away. It was better this way, you reason, trudging in the snow. You hated people pitying you, or making fun of you – just because of a decision your parents made. You had no choice in the matter. It was stupid of people to judge you based on _that_. Parents don't change who _you_ are, you conclude.

Besides, you're old enough to take care of yourself now. You're sixteen; you're too old for the orphanage. All they could do was let you stay there, until you found a reasonable home.

It's just an apartment. Nothing permanent. But, you can afford it. And that alone makes you happy.

The landlady's nice too, though, she doesn't chat much. She knows you like to keep to yourself, so she never pushes for more than a simple "hello" and "how are you?" She always makes you tea when you need it though. She was the only person who cared – _truly _cared.

You grunted, tripping on some snow. You kicked it up, and continued trudging through it.

You _hate_ snow.

There's a big crowd of people over by a store's entrance.

"What th-" You had tried to state, but some girls interrupted, squealing beside you.

"Oh my gosh! He is soooo dreamy. I don't know half of the stuff he says, but gosh, he says them so cutely!" The girl wearing a skirt said. She had a woven beach bag hanging from her arm. You thought it was strange for someone to be carrying a beach bag in the middle of winter, but you shrugged it off. Not something too concerning.

"I know right! I wonder if he'd say yes if I asked him out…" The girl wearing jeans said, her cheeks red. She had a hat on and a T-shirt that had some fandom on it that you didn't recognize.

Beach Bag and Red Cheeks's conversation was making your brain hurt, and you figured the attention-holder in the middle of the crowd was just a boy anyway, so you moved on.

"H-hey wait!" You looked back. It's Red Cheeks.

"Y-you dropped this!" She handed you a wallet.

You raised an eyebrow, but realized it's yours. "Oh, thanks." You mumbled, turning and walking away again.

After you were sure she wasn't watching you anymore your walk turned into a bolting run.

You don't really like people. You're a big introvert. Most people think that introverts are rude, ignoring friendly people, but you know better. Most introverts are just shy with people they've met only a couple of times, and are perfectly excited and rambling quite a bit with their close friends and family. Other introverts are not very social. At all. Some _want _to, but they don't really know how. Others don't want to, and they're perfectly happy being shut out of cliques and ignored. You are one of them.

After all, you're used to it. People never care, especially the hopeful parents who originally wanted to adopt you. You scoffed, just thinking about it. It was so plain to see; they hated you since the moment you came out. They wanted a girl, and a superbly girly one at that.

However, unlike their desperate hopes, you grew up with only a few older boys in the orphanage. More girls came eventually, but by then, you had grown accustomed with boys and ignored the girls. Any possible "girly-ness" was immediately snuffed out, with all the boys' pranks and frantic habits.

But now they're all married, and probably don't even remember you, you reasoned, continuing to walk away.

"Ugh, why is he going to _her?_ She doesn't care about anyone!"

"I know!"

"A cute guy like him deserves a girl… nicer…"

"And prettier…"

"And not socially awkward." Laughs echoed.

The insults _had_ cut into your heart. But you ignored it, letting the metaphorical scabs form.

"Hey! Wait up!" This wasn't a gossiping girl's voice, but a boy's.

You had no interest, whatsoever to give more fuel to the girls' fires, nor in him, so naturally, you ignored him, and continued to walk away. You didn't have time for this. _No_. Time.

The boy grabbed your wrist. Piercing coldness sprinted through your nervous system.

"Oh, geez! Do you soak your hands in ice water?!" Your temper immediately shot off, as you turned sharply to face him, rubbing the numbness away from your wrist.

The boy had white hair, and was wearing a blue hoodie, navy blue jeans, and – oh geez – sandals. Brown sandals. His feet looked even paler than his face, poor things.

The boy looked taken back, but he pressed on. "Uh – can I just hang out with-"

"No." _No time._ You looked at your watch, sighing. The grocery store was going to close soon if you didn't hurry…

"Please – " He looked desperately at the coming-closer mob of girls. "These girls won't leave me alone! I don't know what to do – "

"Then you better hope your growth spurt stops soon!" You grunted, walking away.

You heard the trudging snow behind you.

_Is he a stalker now?_ You thought. _Is he really that scared of some girls crushing on him that he wants to stalk another one?_ _Wow, he's desperate._ You thought, eyeing him as he pretended being interested in a newspaper stand.

You might as well at least _act_ like you gave him permission to follow you, you sighed.

You walked up to the stand, giving the man some money. While the seller was preoccupied looking for an old issue you "wanted", you muttered, "Fine. You can come. But don't cause trouble, and if the girls continue following you, following _me_, then stop. K?"

The boy nodded, eyeing you. "I just need to find my friends; then I'll be on my way…" The boy said. "I'm Jack, by the way."

"Cool." I didn't want to know his name. That meant he wanted to know mine, so I gave him a short response, so he'd hopefully drop it.

"Hah. You have no idea how punny that actually was…" He muttered. You glared at him in response. _Punny?_ You thought. _Oh well. At least he's forgotten it._

"Uhm… your name?" _Crap. _You thought.

"Don't have one."

"Ah. The hard-to-get type."

"Nope. Just the want-to-slug-you type."

"Pfft." He scoffed. "You couldn't even if you _tried._"

"Mm. If I didn't want to stay out of trouble, I'd prove it." You said simply.

"Mmm-hm… All I'm hearing is excuses, excuses, and more excuses." He said, putting the stick he'd been carrying, on his shoulders. He almost looked like an old woman, using a stick to carry two jugs of water. You wished he _was_, because then he wouldn't be walking with you, and you wouldn't be having to worry about more back-stabbing gossip about how you "must" have enchanted this "Jack" guy to fall in love with you. You rolled your eyes, just thinking about all of the possible desperate-for-trouble rumors that could pop up. Your anger rose when you thought of people actually _believing_ the stupid lies.

Your feet stopped before the store. It _was_ closed. You sighed, annoyed, picking up some snow and throwing it at the sign.

Jack smirked, leaning against his staff. "Aw, what's the matter?"

He seemed to get a lot more joy out of people's pain, now. He didn't seem to be the shy, helpless-against-girls wimp you originally thought he was.

"Oh nothing- just that you made me late, and now the store is closed." You kicked up snow, frustrated. You wanted to make a birthday cake for Mrs. Hudson, but forgot to get eggs. _Eggs._ What kind of idiot does that? One that thought she already had some… You answered yourself, completely ticked off.

You placed your hands in your pockets, and started walking away, leaving the white-haired, almost barefoot boy playing with some snow on the ground.

He realized you were walking away, and caught up – much to your disappointment.

You apparently groaned in response, because he said, "Aw! Just admit it! You like havin' me around!"

You almost broke out laughing, but managed to stifle it. You ignored him, so he'd hopefully drop the subject, and your temper wouldn't rise out of proportion.

He _really_ annoyed you. Why _was _he stringing along with you anyways? You hardly knew the guy. Then you remembered.

"Hm. Looks like your little fan girls gave up on you." You gestured to the empty sidewalk behind you. "See ya!" You started walking faster.

He caught up, saying "Nah. They just can't see me."

You stopped suddenly, glancing at him. "What?"

"They can't see me. I'm not in my human form anymore."

"Oooooh." You laughed awkardly. But inwardly, that was not the case. _Crap. He's crazy._ You thought. _How close is the police station? Or any public place for that matter? Okay. I just kick him in the shins and run. Simple. Crap. I left my phone at my apartment. No matter. I'm sure I can out-run him. I'll be fine._ You tried to assure yourself. _Okay. Just. Change the subject!_

"So. Uhm… Where _are_ your friends?"

"One's looking for a toy, one's at a dentist checkup, one's looking to buy a sleeping mattress, and my fourth… _friend_… is looking for some paint." You guessed he didn't normally consider the paint-lover a friend.

"Interesting bunch."

He laughed, lifting his hand to cover his mouth. "Yeah, actually."

You smirked at him, rolling your eyes. You continued walking beside him, hands behind your back, and your tote bag's strap pinched a little with each step you took.

You hadn't spoken much, too scared to rush him into talking about how he wasn't human, or how other humans couldn't see him. You knew you were human, and you could see him. So, that conversation was completely ridiculous. You just wanted to get away as soon as possible – without him knowing and running after you.

"Ah! Here's the toy store!" The door dinged, and he held the door out for you. You hesitated, not really wanting to go inside, but hopefully you could just ditch them once he found his friend.

"Hey North!"

_What kind of name is that?_ You thought.

"Why, hello Jack!" The big, broad-shouldered man in a red coat, with a full beard squeezed him tightly. This North guy didn't even notice you, which was quite to your satisfaction. You fell behind, and slowly inched your way to the door, slowly opened it, being thankful it was too slow for the bell to ring, slipped outside, and then ran. You ran _fast_, stumbling on the unhelpful, useless snow, which appeared to actually _want_ to slow you down.

It stuffed itself in your shoes, clinged onto your pants, and made it near-impossible to run. You didn't care; you were far enough from the toy store, where "Jack" and "North" wouldn't be able to see you. Then North can deal with all of Jack's hallucinations of him not being human, and all that other junk.

"Hm. Where is this girlfriend?" The loud Russian said.

_Oh great. I can hear him, that means they're not in the store anymore… And wait. GIRLFRIEND?!_

_Whatever. Doesn't matter. Just gotta get home, and forget about this Jack._

"Hey!"

_Too late_, you thought, freezing in mid-tracks.

You squeezed your eyes shut, turning slowly.

You glanced around, shrugging, and tried to scurry off again.

The snow hates you. It is very difficult to run in it.

"Hey!" The boy grabbed your wrist again, but quickly released it.

The sudden let-go, made you tumble into a snow drift. Brushing off snow, you mumbled, "Geez.. I _hate_ snow.."

You picked yourself up, looking around. "Where-?"

"Look up." Jack laughed. You look up, and he's grinning down at you like an idiot.

You gasped. "Y-you're _flying_!"

"Yep!"

You stared blankly at him, then walked silently away, choosing to not believe were probably just imagining him. You dodged the people, as far away as you could.

He drifted down to the sidewalk.

"You don't really like me very much, do you?"

"No, it's not that. You probably don't even exist. And if you do, then you _clearly_ have some… mental… problems. Both aren't good."

I continued moving past the crowds, avoiding eye contact with the moving people.

"I don't have mental problems! And I _DO _exist!"

His excitement made him start flying.

"Oh yeah. Of course you do. Because normal, EXISTING humans fly to their heart's content." I ducked under him, and continued walking.

Jack sighed, continuing to follow me. "You don't really like people in general do you?"

"No, I'm simply introverted."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yeah right." Jack declared, crossing his arms in front of you.

You sighed exasperatedly.

"Look. I'm sure you're a nice guy. Despite your... Crave to stalk people... Thinking you're not human... Thinking humans can't see you... Your ability to fly... And you're wearing only sandals in the middle of winter. But I don't have time for this." You bumped his shoulder while walking past him.

"Suuure. Blame your inability to talk to people on a Guardian!" He called, his hands to his mouth amplifying his voice.

"No. I'm blaming it on people who are mentally ill, including you."

"I. Am. Not. Crazy!"

"Right." I rolled my eyes, stepping inside a different grocery store.

"I'm telling you the truth! Here I'll turn into human." He sparkled, and then a man who was right about to walk into him, the glow-y white being chased away, bumped into Jack.

"Whoa! Sorry, kid! Didn't see ya there! Now, what did you want honey?" He talked into the phone and hurried around Jack. "W-watermelon? B-but it's not in season!"

"See?" He grinned.

"He was distracted! He's shopping for his wife!" You retorted.

"Ok. Fine don't believe me. But I really *am* the guardian of winter."

You rolled your eyes and started walking away from him.

"What?" He called.

You stopped, thinking of a way to catch him. You smirked, then hurried up in front of him to retort, "Well I've always pictured the guardian of winter, any guardian really, to be extremely old. With a long beard and everything."

"Oh that's just another rumor. I am old, but I don't look like it. I'm really 317."

You rolled your eyes again. "And yet he called you 'kid'."

"It's true! Ask North!"

"Ah, yes. The big, red guy. Does he know about your mental disease?"

"Wha- I DONT HAVE ONE!" He started ranting on and on about something, but a woman came and interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave the store. You're making the other customers uncomfortable."

Jack looked shocked, not completely aware of what to do in this situation. You piped up.

"Oh sorry, ma'am. My.. Uh... Cousin has a little-" You were whispering now, "mental problem." You returned to your normal voice. "I just need some eggs though, and then I'll take my dear cousin out of everyone's way." You smiled cheerfully.

"Mm." The woman nodded, then walked away. She turned saying, "The eggs are over there." She pointed to an isle.

"Ah! Thank you very much!" You knew where the eggs were, but if it'd help your "dear cousin" and you stay out of trouble it was worth it.

You and Jack said nothing at all, Jack still steaming angry, until you got the eggs, paid for them, and led him out of the store.

One thing's for certain. He was a lot more comfortable in the snow. You knew he was just going to start another conversation, so minus well beat him to it, so you could at least choose the topic.

"So, you're a guardian, right? What exactly are you guarding?"

"Depends on whatchya mean. All of us guardians protect children, but me in particular? I guard snowballs and fun times!" He said cheerfully.

"Riiight." You said sarcastically. "And what does that have to do with have to do with me exactly?"

"Don't know yet. Be easier if I found out your name..."

"Not gonna happen." You started walking faster.

Jack sighed, landing from his flight in front of you.

"Look, what do you want? The girls are gone. You don't need your 'escort' anymore." You said abruptly.

Jack sighed again, still looking at you.

"And wipe that stupid grin off your face. It's annoying."

"Why? Cuz it makes you think I know something you don't?"

"Oh, I know everyone knows different things. Like I know how to deal with people here and you do not." You smiled knowingly, and then turned and walked away. You mouthed the words, Five...  
>...Four...<br>...Three...  
>...Two...<br>...One...  
>You held out your hands, gesturing to the empty space in front of you. And sure enough Jack was in front of you again from who knows where.<p>

"Excuse me?! You're the socially awkward... Girl!"

"Wooow, where'd you pick up that painful insult?" Your voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't really know; it just kinda... Came..."

"Mm. From your brain then?" You looked up at him. "That would be why it... Well.. Sucked. "

You started walking away again, but the piercing coldness ran into your wrist again. He pulled you in closer, and you thudded against his chest.

"L-Let go. You're f-fr-freezing!" The words chattered through your teeth.

"Well, I am the Guardian of Winter remember?"

You groaned, but nodded.

"Please listen without arguing!- either you're in danger or we need your help."

"W-we?"

"'The big, red guy.' And more of my friends."

"Oh y-yeah. The r-red, b-big guy, the p-paint lover, the tooth ch-checkup, and the m-mattress dependant." You tried to leak sarcasm into your voice, but the shivers made your tone increasingly less skeptical. And unfortunately increasingly more helpless.

"And Manny."

"Wh-who is that?"

"He's... Kind of like my family..."

"L-like a distant grandfather? O-or loving brother? Or e-expectful fath-"

"More like a crazy uncle. Who likes riddles, hence we don't know if you're in danger or supposed to help us... Or both."

"L-like being in d-danger because I helped you."

"Exactly."

You sighed. "S-so c-can you l-let go?"

"Promise you won't run?"

"Wha when have I ever run?"

"When you ditched North and me in the toy shop!"

"I w-was just being c-considerate! Didn't think you'd like a r-random stranger barging in on your l-little catch-up chat!"

Jack chuckled, loosening his grip. "You're getting a little too good at lying."

"Getting? Psh. I'm the master of lying."

He chuckled again. "Okay. How bout we start again?" You nodded, glancing up at him, uncertain.

"I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter and Fun, at your service!" He smirked, bowing.

"I'm (F/n) (L/n), probably, but not really wanting to be, at yours." You refused to curtsy, and just continued to stand there, crossing your arms.

"And wait - Jack Frost? Like the 'nipping at your nose' expression?" You still didn't really believe this nonsense. You were totally just dreaming. Yes, you had pinched yourself several times, but you could've just dreamed that up. You just needed to stall until you finally woke up - and man, were you taking your darn sweet time...

"Well..." He started coming closer. "That's mostly just a rumor, but I *can* make an exception, if you'd like." His face was just a foot away, his smirk growing bigger, and his brilliant blue eyes shining with mischievousness.

You gasped, pulling away, and crying out, "Craaaaaaappp!" Poor Jack looked honestly offended.

You looked in the grocery bag, and almost all of the eggs were now cracked.

"Ugh." You kicked some snow, hanging your head. "Now I have to get eggs again... And we're almost home, too..." You started walking in the other direction again.

Jack laughed full-heartedly, probably realizing you hadn't rejected. "Well, we can just fly..." He bounded over to you, faster than you could say "Jack Frost, we are NOT flying!" He put his stick over you, his hands on each side, your elbows over his arms, and his chest behind you, once again. Then you started floating up.

"Just don't look dow-."

"I'm TRYING not to think about it." You said hotly.

"Right. Sorry."

A few minutes later, you got the eggs, and Jack, still too fast for you to think, flew you to your apartment.

"I'm honestly surprised the eggs didn't get broken again, or that the woman hadn't said anything.."

Jack laughed. "Well, as far she knows, your 'cousin' wasn't there, so she didn't have any trouble."

"Oh, so you admit that you're trouble?"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

You smirked, putting the eggs in the fridge. You turned to face him, having your hands on your hips. "Okay. So if I'm going to help you and your friends, I think I should meet them first."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am SOOO sorry. Something's wrong and it won't let me post more. But I do post it on deviantart. Here's the link to the third chapter. And the link to the next ones should be in the description of the previous. art/ROTG-Fanfic-Simply-Introverted-Chapter-3-429325482?q=gallery%3AFictionLover987%2F48210614&qo=9 


	4. Chapter 4

And in case you couldn't copy paste. Go to the site. Deviantart. You can add .com xD either way it works. Then search for " FictionLover987 " Then my story title. And then whatever chapter. Enjoy! :) feel free to leave reviews! I won't bite I promise. :P 


End file.
